


Healing & Surviving

by lockewrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Tumblr Request: Can I please request a Severus Snape fic? Set in Deathly Hallows pt 2? Reader is Snape’s wife, they have a 3-4 year old daughter together and she is aware of what he’s doing under Dumbledore’s request. When Snape is attacked by Nagini, Reader finds him and gives him a potion to stop the bleeding and tells him that he’s not allowed to die and that she’s pregnant again. (Also can there be an age difference? Like she’s in her early to mid twenties?)
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Kudos: 20





	Healing & Surviving

When you began teaching at Hogwarts, you were only twenty-one and it was Harry Potter's second year. Severus Snape had been assigned to show you around the school and get you accustomed to the staff only areas of the castle. He wasn’t like the rumors you’d heard, all stoic and serious. He seemed to open up around you, something you found a bit odd the first time you saw his interaction with other professors.

The mentorship, as it seemed to be, was over within a week yet the two of you conversed with each other periodically. It was only a few months later when you realized you had developed feelings for your fellow professor. You tried to be professional about it, never let him or anyone know how you felt and it worked at first. It worked until he confessed his feelings for you after most of the students had left for there Christmas break. You were together for a full year before you were married, and then another year later you had a daughter.

Severus had told you everything when Voldemort returned, he explained what he was doing, what he would have to do, what you would then have to do. You weren’t pleased, in fact you hated that the both of you would have to put up an act, but if it was your only way to survive then you would do it.

But now, everything had changed, the second wizarding war had begun and you were stuck in the castle. Your daughter was home, being watched by a friend, someone you had known since your days at Hogwarts, someone you could trust. But you were aware that Voldemort coming to Hogwarts could possibly put an end to both your life and Severus’s. You were wandering the halls in search of him when you heard that he was in the boathouse. You rushed over, knowing the risks of being caught but not caring. Hiding in the shadows neither of them saw you and if Nagini sensed you she didn’t come towards you, she state obediently by her masters side.

You knew of the elder wand, of the fact that it belonged to whoever used it last until they died. So you knew what was going to happen when Voldemort began speaking of it. You turned away, not wanting to see the death of your husband and not wanting to know that you couldn’t save him. You excepted Voldemort to kill Severus himself, not let Nagini attack him. As terrible as it sounded to you, you had some hope, Nagini would attack him but hopefully not kill him, not before you had a chance to heal him.

She attacked him three times, each time causing his body to crash back into the windows behind him. When she was done, Voldemort and she left the room, they hadn’t seen or sensed you. Rushing in you found him alive, but only barely and you silently thanked whoever was looking out for you. You were lucky enough that he insisted you carry around healing potions in case anything happened during the battle. He drank it without question and then began to rest as you tried to perform a few healing spells to ease the pain.

“If he comes back, he’ll find you and you’ll be killed” he whispered.

You shook your head and continued healing him. You needed him alive enough to get to the Great Hall, where he could be properly taken care of.

“I’m not going to leave you hear to die Severus. We have a child, and I was going to tell you this when the war is over, but we’re going to have another.”

He was surprised, but it only showed briefly before he became serious again. You stopped your healing, satisfied with the job you had done and knowing that there wasn’t much else you could do without bandages.

“All the more reason for you to leave. To keep both out children safe.”

“I won’t leave you. Both of our children will know their father, now you need to come with me. We need to get you out of here. Don’t argue”

You stood and helped him stand, placing an arm around your shoulder. No matter what the outcome of the rest of the war would turn out to be, you would protect each other until the very end.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
